<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost In Frame by Winglame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976292">Lost In Frame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame'>Winglame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 雙性</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Smaug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost In Frame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>比爾博強忍著內心的恐懼和不安，雙手顫抖著撫上了惡龍的雙陰莖，並在對方的注視之下，緩緩套弄起那兩個發紅發燙的肉柱，那個大小，別說單手了，就連用雙手，比爾博都不一定能好好握住。他身上的衣服已經被脫去，惡龍甚至在他的陰道裡塞入一根金製的短棒，以及往他的屁股裡放入幾個大小不一的寶石。</p><p>“我希望你能取悅我，”惡龍坐在了那張殿椅，看著眼前的半身人努力地上下擼動手裡沉重的陰莖，“不然你和你的朋友們都得死，小賊。”</p><p>比爾博絕望地點了點頭，他深怕惹怒惡龍，根本不敢抬起頭來，對方從原本的龍形幻化成了人類，就是為了想要見證眼前的半身人的忍耐，以及奪走他身上的貞節。他抓住比爾博之後並沒有一記燒死他，而是從對方的眼底讀出了不少秘密，龍是會操控人心的種族，於是他便提出了一個協議。</p><p>與其說是協議，不如說是威脅。</p><p>比爾博看著史矛革身上的破口，那是黑弓造成的傷害，而就在他幻化成人型之後，那個破口就正好對應在心臟的位置。“我不會殺死你。”他說道，並且將眼前因為害怕而流淚的半身人控制在自己的身下，他不會選擇這麼痛快的方式，在當他知道有更好的方法去摧毀山下之王之後，惡龍簡直要為自己的計謀露出微笑。他撫去了比爾博的淚水，並告訴對方自己的協議：“我能給你阿肯寶石，”他在這時用手覆蓋上了對方的肚子，好好感受那塊溫暖的皮膚，“只要你懷上我的孩子。”</p><p>這幾乎是最能摧毀山下之王的事了，比爾博痛苦的尖叫了起來，但是惡龍卻已經扯開了他的褲子，並且滿意看到對方正如同自己所聞到的那樣，這個小小的半身人有孕育生命的力量。比爾博不停搖著頭說不，不過惡龍只是提醒他要是現在退縮，後果可能就不只是懷上孩子這麼簡單。</p><p> </p><p>比爾博被要求用自己的嘴巴取悅對方，他慢慢將對方炙熱的陰莖送入自己的口中，而只是進入一個龜頭，他就已經被一股燒焦的腥味嗆得落淚，與龍進行性事是他從未想過的，小小的半身人似乎也從未為了性欲而煩惱，能讓他們煩惱的是好吃的餐點，而不是這種複雜的本能衝動。他們跟龍根本就是相反的存在，一個極致貪婪自私，一個卻不。</p><p>他的嘴只能勉為其難的塞入一根，於是另外的就得用手來輔助，他害怕讓史矛革感到無聊，只好加快自己的速度，即使是任由對方操進自己的嗓子眼也不會因此停下來，那些塞入在自己身體裡的東西也發揮了作用，分別都被安置在了一個恰好的角度，只要他擺動腰肢，就會感覺到敏感點的存在。比爾博沒有過被填滿的感覺，他甚至沒自己自慰過，卻對自己的身體產生了不少好奇。</p><p>他看著惡龍將那些珠寶往自己身體裡塞，他一開始還很抗拒，但是被插入的感覺卻讓他漸漸迷失了自我，他想要更多，而惡龍卻在那時用手指玩弄起對方身體外部的陰唇和陰蒂，比爾博昏沉的想著這也許就是快感，過程中，幾顆寶石從他的陰道裡掉出，他當時緊張的嗚鳴，不過史矛革沒有懲罰他，而是索性將他陰道裡的東西都拿出來，換成了一個上頭有粗紋的短棒，一下子就送入了對方的身體里，要他好好夾著。</p><p>比爾博沒法拒絕，聽話地夾緊了自己的屁股。</p><p>他的口交並沒有結束，不過史矛革已經將他拉起，要他對自己張開雙腿，把身體裡的東西拿出。比爾博也照做了，他感覺自己的大腿已經溼糊成了一團，那些珠寶上頭都是他的淫水，發散出一層水紋的光亮。惡龍將他的穴口搓的發燙，並在比爾博癱軟的時候抽出手指，要他舔舐他們。半身人在惡龍面前乖巧的像是一隻兔子。</p><p>“我現在要進入你，兩個都要。”史矛革在比爾博的耳邊輕語，他用一隻手就能輕鬆撐起半身人的重量，手掌就能完好握住比爾博的大腿。比爾博又開始哭了，他仍然無法將快感轉換成一種美好的東西，他的內心都是遠征隊的人還有索林，他不知道經歷這件事情之後，自己會變成什麼樣子。</p><p>“不要分心，小賊。”惡龍的聲音再度想起，將比爾博從悲傷的想法裡挖起，但他也不是要給對方救贖，而是給與對方一個更為艱難的挑戰。</p><p>龍的陰莖對於半身人來說過於壯碩，史矛革將兩個陰莖同時插入了比爾博的陰道和後穴，這個姿勢對於從沒經歷過性事的人來說有些過於刺激，比爾博開始出現了排斥反應，試圖用手去隔開與惡龍的距離，祈求對方不要進得這麼深。這個舉動明顯帶給惡龍很大的樂趣，比爾博的陰道在自己插入之後便狠狠咬著，絲毫不像是在拒絕。</p><p>他的肉柱感覺隨時都要撐壞比爾博狹窄的洞，而後穴則是在自己插入的當下就流出了血，那個地方已經發麻了，比爾博感覺不到痛，反而是因為壓迫感而難受的大哭起來。史矛革沒有為此作罷，而是不停在用言語去刺激對方：“最好小聲一點，小賊。不然等你的朋友尋聲進來看到這一幕，可能你當下就會被殺了。”</p><p>比爾博立刻用手遮住自己的嘴，不過卻立刻被惡龍給牽制住了，隨後便被對方吻住了。史矛革的陰莖已經進入到了一半，比爾博感覺自己已經被撐壞了，無力的癱在了惡龍的手裡，腦袋一片空白。後穴的血液成了潤滑，使龍能進入到更深的地方，不過陰道卻還是困難。史矛革決定用一隻手去支撐對方，而用另外一隻手去撫弄比爾博的陰道口，好讓對方能流出更多水讓自己能夠推進。</p><p>他甚至拉扯起比爾博脆弱的陰蒂，這個舉動把人弄到嗷嗷的叫，惡龍便感覺那從陰道裡流出來的水變得更多了。不過對方卻也在自己的手中尿了出來。“不，不要……”比爾博呻吟地拒絕道，他難受的撇過頭去，不願去看自己現在這個樣子，被幹到用自己的陰蒂口尿出來，甚至感受到了快要滅頂的快感。他的陰莖沒有硬的跡象，也可能是太痛的緣故，但是低垂的馬眼上卻掛著幾些的前液。</p><p>史矛革卻在這時射了，比爾博的瞳孔聚成了針孔般的大小，滾燙的精液在他的體內四處奔走，彷彿湧入了胃部和子宮。他仰起脖子低聲啜泣，感覺隨時會因為缺氧而死亡，“太……”比爾博說不出話來了，他能聽見惡龍的低笑，在他身前調侃著他：“龍的精液很多，希望你能好好含着他們。”等到射精結束，史矛革卻沒有放開對方，而是將他放倒，用另外一種姿勢操他，他甚至沒有軟下來，依舊是保持著堅挺的狀態。</p><p>比爾博的臉上露出了困惑，而史矛革則是解釋說這是龍的習性，每次性愛都得要經歷兩、三次的射精才算結束。</p><p>兩、三次？比爾博驚慌的在心裡默念那個次數，並發現惡龍再度抽動了起來。</p><p> </p><p>等到第三次射精完成之後，比爾博的眼裡已經失去了光澤，他像是被使用殆盡的玩具被禁錮在了惡龍的懷裡，身體裡感覺都是精液了，小腹甚至為此突起了一個很好看的弧度，惡龍緩緩將軟下來的陰莖退出，並看著對方的陰道流出了大量的白濁，就連後穴也是混合著血液的液體，不堪的湧出。</p><p>史矛革終於將阿肯寶石交到了比爾博的懷裡，那寶石發出了金銀的光澤，灑在了半身人矮小的身軀上。</p><p>“這是確保對方能懷上孩子，小賊。”惡龍拍了拍對方的屁股，提醒他現在可不是迷失自我的時候：“可不要因此昏過去了，”惡龍的笑意看著是這麼的純粹且殘忍，“你的朋友還在等你去摧毀山下之王。”</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>